


异乡人

by aesahaettr_7



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesahaettr_7/pseuds/aesahaettr_7
Summary: abo百合，女A女O，oc占星龙女私设光x第一世界土著枪刃猫娘格蕾西x艾希快速前情简介：5.x的私设女光穿越到5.0前第一世界撸猫泡妹，虽然前情应该很长但我只写了车的部分对不起
Kudos: 11





	异乡人

对一个omega来说，最可怕的事情是在发情期独自与另一个绝对武力值远胜于自己的alpha露宿荒郊吗？  
  
艾希轻喘着，猫秘族的尖牙咬住嘴唇，尽力克制可能泄露的声音。  
  
更糟糕的也许是，即使有这样一个诸神赐予的绝妙借口，你想要靠近的那个人却毫无欲望，完全不为所动。  
  
她们的旅途接近尾声，离别的时刻行将到来，终点的城市就在眼前。命运的意志如此奇妙，初识之际艾希一腔怒火满心憎恨，现在恩仇已了，心底涌出的空虚中却参杂了几分别的情绪。她不愿意对自己承认这点，只好假托是在黑暗里不习惯。  
  
艾希从没在看不到光的地方躺下，诺弗兰特人自出生起便接受了时时刻刻能看得到自己影子的世界。而从见面开始，眼前的这位占星术士就对无尽光抱怨个不停，甚至挑剔着刺眼的炫光衬不出她的魔法的华丽效果。这也是她最终勉强选择相信“带来灾祸的不速之客来自另一个世界”此类离谱结论的原因：唯有真正视昼夜轮回如天道常理的人还能对黑夜的回归抱有期待，还愿意为此奋战不息。  
  
你怎么可能去渴求你所不明白的东西？  
  
作为冒险者她几乎走遍诺弗兰特，也见识过夜之民的洞窟，无波澜的水面确实能给人宁静的印象……只是如果这就是夜空，艾希也瞧不出那有什么值得让人拼上性命的。  
  
格蕾西对她的这番言论不以为然，却也拿不出什么办法说服她，毕竟光之战士也从来不是靠演说让蛮神倒下的。但她显然从没忘记过这个问题，因此才硬拉着艾希来到这里。很难想象在大森林之外也有这样弯弯绕绕长廊般的山洞，无尽光能笼罩天空但不具备拐弯的功能，才给了黑暗蛰伏于此的机会。  
  
作为身经百战的冒险者，艾希本能地反感这样视野受阻的处境，从洞口射入的光线如被无形的怪物吞噬般逐渐消沒，占星术士却还是拖着她的手走向更深处。  
  
“是怕黑吗？”那家伙头也不回问道。  
  
没有哪个冒险者愿意承认自己胆小，不管格蕾西是否打算用这样简单的激将法，她都成功了。  
  
蓝发的猫秘迈开步子想追上比自己还要娇小的朵龙族，只是被伸手不见五指的陌生环境拖了后腿，她发现黑暗遮蔽的也许不仅仅是视觉，一些感官迟钝了，剩下的却因精力的集中而愈发敏锐。前方的人影模模糊糊，与她的手相连的肌肤的触感与热度、引导艾希的人平稳的呼吸声和身上好闻的气味，倒是以永昼下不可能有的形式鲜明地凸显出来，令她全副心神都系于其上。  
  
艾希就这么胡思乱想着，差点撞上了停下来的格蕾西。  
  
“就这里吧。”她说，“我想已经足够黑了。”  
  
足够黑去做什么？  
  
艾希的面庞略略发热。感谢黑暗，在那人取下背负的占星仪用魔法点亮周围前她还来得及掩饰好异状。  
  
格蕾西半跪下，熟练地布下范围魔法，从她手中悬浮的占星仪涌出的以太形成一圈跃动的碎金，环绕着二人微微闪烁。有如实质的浓厚黑暗化为深色丝绒底衬，托起流动的金饰展示着。  
  
艾希不是第一次见识这名为地星的魔法，此刻才意识到它被无尽光所削减的美丽的确值得额外称赞。  
  
“虽然只是发光的以太而已，”她承认，“那个……很好看。”  
  
“还没有结束，我觉得你应该看看的是这个。”占星术士指着向洞窟顶部，“我能想到最接近夜空的东西。”  
  
耀眼的光环骤然膨胀爆散开，细碎的磷光弥漫在黑暗中，被调和成更深沉浓郁的钴蓝，璀璨星芒缀连成各式纹样嵌入其中，熠熠生辉。  
  
魔法所产生的柔和的光也照亮了占星术士那双浅蓝色的眼睛，艾希分神看去，恍惚觉得里面有另一片星空。  
  
“真正的夜晚更加美丽。”格蕾西语气笃定，“你会看到它的。”  
  
  
  
在此安寨扎营也是那个女人的提议，她的借口是应该早点习惯在夜晚入睡。  
  
只要四周是安全的，艾希并不介意露宿，何况这个洞窟意外得很是洁净。格蕾西放下几个装有发光藻类的玻璃瓶权且用于照明，幽幽微光只能照清楚一小片地面，她坐下的地方离艾希太远，身影便隐没在黑暗里。  
  
艾希是个omega，这不是什么秘密，她所有的同伴都知道，而现在所有的知情者也都葬身于食罪灵的袭击。格蕾西是alpha，占星术士很少提及，也许是还不能习惯这个新身份，或者干脆被忘了个一干二净。  
  
性别本来不会是什么问题，艾希一直小心地服用水晶都食药工艺部配制分发的抑制剂，按照规律，下一发情期应该在半个月后：当她结束任务，能在悬挂公馆的床上蜷缩着独自忍耐热潮时到来。然而艾希作为战士的日子太久，以至于她遗忘了omega身体的本能，伤势往往会导致发情期的提前。  
  
躯壳以这种形式抗议，用自己的方法直接表达对守护者的渴求。  
  
她的心想要的又是什么呢？  
  
起初，艾希只要恨她就好，即使完全明白那不是她的过错。但现在情势变得复杂起来，连自己也搞不清楚这份心情到底是什么。她有点希望这个发情期真的能改变些什么，又恐惧着这样妄图打破关系平衡点的自己。除了是即将分道扬镳的同伴，她们之间还有可能存在别的联系吗？  
  
艾希没有过恋人，更未曾接受临时标记。她毫无经验，生理抑或心理上都是。  
  
发情期的痛苦来自于某种缺失，她只是不理解自己是否想要什么。  
  
想要……什么呢。  
  
  
  
并不是说格蕾西完全没有察觉到目前的状况。她早就闻到了那清新而略带苦涩的气味，正因此硬得发疼。  
  
光之战士不知道该拿这新近才意外获得的胯下之物怎么办。不是说英雄阁下缺乏相应的生理知识，只是这个陌生的第一世界里的常识与她往日所知相去甚远。格蕾西花了一段时间才接受了第二性别与自己成为alpha、多了个器官配件的事实，但既然都来到另一个世界，有点差异也理所应当，想通了便坦然处之。  
  
直到现在。  
  
听说人很难辨识出自己的味道，但此刻也许是信息素过于浓郁，格蕾西能闻到柔和甜蜜的香气，像是每次泡上路易波士红茶时会闻到的。  
  
信息素在空气中交织缠绵，引诱着主人去做她所不敢想象的事。  
  
格蕾西还记得旅行的开端。加隆德厂的新技术故障意外让她落入了这堆麻烦里，与记忆中的召唤不同，这次她没能安全重游故地，不仅来到了错误的时间，跨越世界的传送技术带来的副作用还令她在起初的一小会儿动弹不得，而被光之使徒吸引的食罪灵害死了不巧正在周围活动的一队冒险者，她力不能及，只救下一个人。  
  
这不是格蕾西第一次感受无力拯救所有人的悔恨，负罪感并不会由于次数增多而有所减轻。她理解幸存者的内疚与崩溃，容许了对方的憎恶，虽然经历过这次旅途她们最终达成和解，但那名猫秘族能否真正释然呢？她是个好人，所以原谅了格蕾西，而她自己不能因此就得寸进尺，即便胸腔里那颗心在叫嚣着想要靠得更近。  
  
光之战士也许可以不跑腿不做好事，但犯罪可就大大不应该。  
  
格蕾西打定主意，决心立刻上前给艾希拍个包治百病的吉星相位，然后直接传送到水晶都炼金医疗馆求医问药。至于自己裤子里的事，那就暂时忽略不计。  
  
她踌躇着，觉得一声不吭就跑路十分不好，于是凑上前去试图委婉说明自己的计划。千不该万不该，格蕾西离得比预想中要近，让人家一把捉住了手。  
  
握住她的手掌带着灼人热度，因发情期的折磨而绵软无力，只能轻轻捏了捏格蕾西。但这一击此刻简直有胜过蛮神的魄力，光之战士脑海里的计划彻底烟消云散，尾巴高高翘了起来，理智输得一败涂地，情欲高奏凯歌。  
  
她哑声问道：“你不讨厌吗？”  
  
猫秘族摇了摇头，半长的青蓝发丝由汗水浸透，黏在锁骨附近白皙的肌肤上，因了这动作才被甩开。  
  
接下来的一切就顺理成章了。  
  
格蕾西同样并没有与他人如此亲密的经历，不过与其说是英雄阁下过于忙碌而没有时间，不如说是此前她从未想过要这样拥抱一个人。  
  
很难说清一切进行的顺序，她们拉扯掉彼此衣物的同时也在接吻，当然，缺乏技巧性，只是唇舌出自本能的舔舐。随着二人情动，信息素的香味越发馥郁，艾希能感觉到后颈上腺体的热度升高，像是渴望着alpha的标记。  
  
格蕾西的个子要更矮一些，朵龙族的女性天生娇小，但凭借有利的姿势也可以俯身吻上她的双唇。纤细的手指插入猫秘族后脑的蓝发梳理着，她没有去触碰腺体的意思，反而一路下滑轻抚着光滑的脊背。在冒险者生涯中艾希锻炼出了相当漂亮的肌肉线条，作为守护团队的坚盾，她需要冲在最前方为同伴抵挡一切攻击，而这个过程也不可避免地会在身体上留下痕迹，格蕾西的指尖触到旧伤时微微颤抖，不知是激动还是心疼。  
  
艾希察觉到了停顿。  
  
在光之泛滥后人们不会再苛求每一个omega都娇弱可人，也许游末邦除外，但雷克兰德不是。不分性别，疤痕是每个战士的骄傲见证，她不会因此自卑，只是此时难免有点敏感。  
  
“不满意吗？”  
  
“不是。”爱抚变成了一个紧紧的拥抱，她听到格蕾西低声说：“很完美。”  
  
格蕾西真心实意这样想。所有的一切恰到好处，天造地设，在人生轨迹交错之前，塑造所恋慕之人的是她所有走过的路，一切痛苦的抉择。缺一不可。  
  
而如果她能在其上多增添一点快乐，那就再好不过了。  
  
格蕾西用手指继续向下行进，探入大腿内侧，omega为了迎接alpha而自动分泌的爱液已经把腿间浸成湿漉漉一片。格蕾西犹豫了一下，径自以往常取悦自己的经验动作起来。  
  
惯用手的指腹轻柔捻上阴蒂附近，另两个手指挤入体内，入口湿润，能顺畅进入，她害怕弄痛对方招致讨厌，力道极轻，深浅交替地转圈刺激着。快感如一波波浪潮般涌入神经，艾希情不自禁合拢双腿夹紧了她的手腕，不知是想要阻止，还是渴望得到更多。  
  
二人的面庞都染上红晕，尤其是艾希，几乎有整个人要烧起来了的错觉。朵龙族头部两侧覆盖着乳白鳞片的双角随着姿势变化轻微移动，她只想索取一点凉意，不假思索贴上去来回磨蹭，那的确有着冷玉的质感，因为缝隙而比皮肤来得粗糙。  
  
格蕾西的气息也随之不稳，一时没掌握好力度重重戳上了某个敏感的部位，两个人同时小声惊叫，又轻轻喘息。  
  
格蕾西听说过对朵龙族而言磨蹭角部带来的刺激比亲吻更甚，只是从未实践过，这下双方都模糊地明了彼此的弱点，试探起来更加得心应手。作为对此的回礼，占星术士也悄悄咬了一小口不自觉摇动的猫耳朵。  
  
因情动而挺立的乳尖随着身躯的贴近而摩擦着，艾希用空出的手照顾它，长年握持枪刃磨出的薄茧在此时倒能派上用场，捏住后能带来正合分寸的快感。格蕾西的胸部平坦，乳晕也是小小一圈，抚弄时产生的感觉却不会少上一分，她挑逗着艾希，而自己也由于对方的触摸战栗着。  
  
前所未有的奇妙体验震荡着格蕾西的心神，面前的人眼睑半合，显然也沉醉其中。她无师自通地判断似乎已经到了某个临界点，是时候将来到这个世界后获得的新道具派上用场了……说到底这才是真正让omega熬过发情期的手段嘛。光之战士狡猾地如此想。  
  
格蕾西忐忑且激动，不知怎么忽然联想起了自己作为初出茅庐新手冒险者的初阵，也是这样既期待自己能够大显身手，又深怕失手把一切搞砸了。多年过去，她已经成长为能冷静应对未知敌人的老练战士，熟知进退要领。  
  
久违的新鲜感再度涌上心头，仿佛面对的又是一个充满无尽奥秘的新世界。  
  
omega最终被填满时软绵绵地轻声哼叫呻吟，艾希不太想这样，又感觉似乎理应如此，身体明显有它自己的想法。抹茶的信息素与那股甜蜜醇香的味道混合环绕着她们，仅仅这个事实就令蓝发猫秘族感到羞涩并满足。  
  
大腿的肌肉在颤抖，腰部酸软得支持不住，热气蒸腾而出在皮肤上凝成汗珠。她的体腔贪婪地吞入吸吮alpha的性器，被顶弄出哼哼唧唧的鼻音。  
  
格蕾西从进入的那一刻起便也遏制不住自己的呻吟。她尝试表现得谨慎、慢条斯理，但难耐直接冲撞的欲望。小穴里的软肉与褶皱顺从地裹住alpha，她脑子浑浑噩噩，不知该如何形容触感。她们最脆弱的内里融为一体，这样的念头浮现出来像是添加了燃料一样使alpha更加用力动作起来。  
  
格蕾西在战斗上熟门熟路，做爱可就只好现学现卖。她也许应该多问问身下的人舒不舒服，但向来寡言的光之战士此时也不知道怎么开口，只能观察着反应来调整战术。  
  
微微蹙眉的话就换个频率，扭动时则进得更深，挺腰迎合后会难耐般夹得更紧，冒险者观察敌人动作的经验倒是以奇妙的转换发挥了作用。alpha靠着胯下之物冲锋陷阵，为情潮开锣喝道，最后将自己与敌人一同冲入欲念的海。  
  
而微红眼眶渗出的泪水是——  
  
格蕾西一时手足无措，她猜想是自己哪里做错了，可能入得太深，力道过重，弄疼了omega，以至于善于忍耐的防护职业都忍不下去。随后alpha发现自己想的不对，那表情并非痛苦，带着欣快、食髓知味、以及少许不安。  
  
她顶上了什么特殊的所在，同样湿热柔软，只是别有起伏，格蕾西想起来自己恶补过的第二性别生理知识，这恐怕就是连接着子宫的生殖腔。照理来说，alpha应该进入，成结，咬下腺体彻底标记一个发情期的omega。  
  
但她畏缩了。就算是异界来客也能领会到标记的内涵，一个永久而忠贞的承诺，守护，深爱，直到万物终结。  
  
格蕾西从情热中清醒过来，她明白就算自己有心成全什么，也无力实践到最后。艾欧泽亚的人不属于这里，即便加隆德厂最后能实现完美的传送，哪个omega想要不能为她停留的alpha呢？  
  
短暂的欢愉是一回事，标记又是另一回事。  
  
艾希也许是从表情猜出了这人心中所想，伸手搂住她，贴得更近。  
  
“来吧，”她说，“标记我。”  
  
“也许你会后悔的。”  
  
omega没有反驳，只是以更坚定的语气再次提出请求。  
  
“拜托了，标记我。”  
  
alpha回应了，加大力气撞进了生殖腔，内里因发情期而软得一塌糊涂，又以紧致包围挽留着侵入者。  
  
她没能多抽插几下，性器来到应许之地，自觉使命完成，利索地泄了出来，然后膨胀成结，牢牢把她们锁在一起。  
  
第一次射精的体验让格蕾西头晕目眩，亏她居然还记得轻轻咬了一下后颈的腺体完成标记。而承受的人也好不了多少，因为强烈刺激抖得蜷成一小团，尾巴卷起来圈住放在她背后的手臂上，耳朵向侧后折去。  
  
朵龙族没有这样丰富多彩的表现，只是龙尾上的鳞片与尖刺也炸了开来，摇来晃去。  
  
alpha的结经过一定时间才会消退，虽然omega的身体总是被认定就是为了被标记而打造，看来还是会不太舒服。  
  
格蕾西慢慢抚摸着她，梳理汗湿成一缕缕的头发，等待艾希从中恢复过来。  
  
她的手滑过胸乳，停在腰腹。那里有一道深而长的狰狞伤疤，这是少数格蕾西清楚来历的痕迹。那时她们初识不久，艾希还未从同伴无辜丧命的愤怒中走出，待她从来没什么好脸色，却依旧会因为原则而挡在占星术士身前。  
  
格蕾西展示过复原后的实力，但枪刃实在是个执拗的人，所幸擅长治愈魔法的她也有足够力量修复代为承受攻击的躯体，只是出乎预料的是，固执的猫秘族不愿意接受“仇人”的好意，怎么也不肯乖乖被治疗。  
  
直到走到眼前的这一步，她们还真是浪费了许多时间。  
  
格蕾西凝神聚集以太，好歹她也是一流的治疗师，消去疤痕不在话下。的确，她以前没有在埋入别人体内的情况下使用先天禀赋，但某种意义上这还让朵龙族能更轻松地制住受术者，毕竟只要巧妙地动一动……枪刃就颤抖着老实躺平了。  
  
艾希与许多类型的治疗师一同战斗过，她知道实际上每一名魔法使用者的以太感受起来都是不同的，也许因为治疗魔法的本质是将自身的生命力分享给他人，这一点会尤其明显。  
  
算是一个独属于防护职业与治疗师间的小秘密。  
  
格蕾西的举动也带有这类意味，她很仔细，也很慢，与平日里战斗时飒爽风姿截然不同。  
  
“我还以为你喜欢疤痕。”  
  
“不。”占星术士的回应迅捷，短促而有力，“我喜欢的是你。”  
  
艾希的心跳几乎因此慢下一拍。但喜欢是什么呢？喜欢你的信息素，喜欢你的身体，发情期的喜欢，也就不过如此。  
  
她一言不发，默默整理心绪。虽然不知道还能持续多久，但离别在即，感受到这样的以太没准就是最后一次了。  
  
艾希不免神色黯然，冷不防还卡着的人故意动作一番，令她的表情再度生动起来。  
  
格蕾西凑近猫秘族耳边。  
  
“要记住哦。”  
  
她没有说明是指的什么，是刻下以太的温度，还是……  
  
alpha自顾自又说，“你有没有考虑过加入水晶都的卫队呢？我听说水晶公的声望很高。”  
  
任谁也不会觉得现在是适合职业咨询的时刻，艾希恼火又疲倦，好在格蕾西不是个多话的人，说完也就沉默了下去。  
  
锁住的结已经消退，她们可以分开了。  
  
艾希握住另一人的手，沉沉睡去。  
  
她并不知道明天掌心会空无一物。

END   
按照老板的梗，80级5.x占星穿回去后，枪刃会按正常时间线认识刚开始5.0的70级占星，应该还有下面的但我没肾了orz  



End file.
